Cry For Me
by Twigs Violet
Summary: Sequel to 'Try Me'. Such a short time has passed, and already plots agianst the lovers are scheming. Will this new enemy win out, or will the family finally be broken?


Smokey air surrounded the small table booth that was crowded to its maximum capacity. The red vinyl creaked as both men and women moved and shifted against each other. Each one seeming to be laughing at something or other, each engulfed in a conversation of their own. Women laughed and flirted, some while straddling men's laps, others merely sitting on them. While the men made crude innuendo towards the scantly dressed women in dangerously short skirts and barely there tops.  
  
So it was of no surprise when one of them drunkenly grabbed at one girl while she was drinking a martini. Screaming in shock at the sudden pressure of his hand on her behind, she turned around briskly and slapped him, angrily pushing against the others that were packed against her in an attempt to get out of her cramped position. Struggling against laughing drunkards, she finally pushed herself out, only fall squarely to the floor of the bar.  
  
Groaning, she heard cat calls and other delirious slurs that were aimed at the compromising position her body was in. Her head ached, but it did nothing to detour the anger she felt. Getting shakily to her feet, she pulled down her skirt and turned to face the booth again, never minding the stares that came from the others that surrounded her. "F***ers." She declared as she grabbed her small purse from off the table.  
  
"Oh come on baby, you know you were practically begging me for it." Someone yelled at her.  
  
Glaring at the detestable man, she turned, as sharply as she could, on her heel and proceeded to walk away, passing the rest of the booths that lined both walls to both her left and right. The haze of smoke making her eyes water had her blinking rapidly. What was she thinking? Coming to a place like this? All she wanted was to get out of her humdrum routine at the office and do something different. Why the decision to dress like a hooker and go out with people she barely knew seemed like a good idea, she didn't know. All she did know, was that she had to get out of there and back to her apartment. She wanted to go home.  
  
"Leaving so soon then?" came a voice to her right.  
  
Stopping in mid stride, she felt the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up at that voice. A voice of pure seduction, something like she had once read out of a romance novel. But those voices were only deemed to belong to one particular kind of man. A kind of man that simply didn't exist.  
  
"It troubles me to see such a beautiful woman out with this rabble. Especially one of such good moral fiber as you dear." It said again.  
  
Taking in shallow breaths, she turned slowly to the booth, running a shaky hand absently through her auburn hair. "Who, um.." she tried to grasp words, but found it impossible as she finally faced her addresser. A man with long red hair, and ice blue eyes. So blue, they froze her. Taking in a sharp breath, she took a step back. The air around her becoming unbelievably warm.  
  
Smiling an alluring smile, he nodded his head gently at her, not allowing his eyes to fall from her face.  
  
"If you would my dear, please join me. I have no company tonight, and as lonely a soul as I am, I could surely use some." He said, his poutie lips mocking sadness if she were to deny him.  
  
Looking back at the table she had once come from, she found no more attention was being paid to her, and that the other booths as well seemed to be devoid of any person with the vaguest of interest in her. Something she found odd for being such an attention getter a few moments earlier.  
  
"It shouldn't be the attention to received Sabrina, but more of,...."  
  
Turning back to look at the table, she saw the man had gone.  
  
"What kind."  
  
The voice from behind her made her jump and shiver uncontrollably. How had he done that? Looking her over, the man caressed the bare skin of her shoulder with his eye, willing the thin spaghetti strap to fall from it, watching as it did so. Gasping, Sabrina felt the firm softness of his hand trail her shoulder lightly, his middle finger running the smooth path from her shoulder, down her collarbone, to her throat. Where the hollow that daintily accented her neck lied.  
  
Shifting closer to her, the man wrapped an arm lightly around her waist, pressing her gently to him. Watching with calm amusement as her body faintly arched away from his. A sign of little resistance, but still a sign none the less.  
  
"Oh Sabrina." He whispered into her ear. His smoky voice sending a chill up her spine. "You would think you would trust Me." He said, removing his lingering hand away from her throat to circle her waist.  
  
"Have I done something to cause you discomfort?" he asked politely, kissing her neck whisper soft.  
  
Choking a little on her words, Sabrina tried not to move too much. Her senses already soaring to a dangerous height.  
  
"No." she mustered out, pressing her back against his broad chest. "But, but I don't know who you are." She whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
The man grinned to himself. Repressing a chuckle as he rested his chin lightly on her shoulder, and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"You don't?" he asked kissing her neck again, although this time it was longer and more sensual. "Could you not at least guess for me?" he asked.  
  
Sabrina shook her head slightly, slowly. Wanting him to do it again, but not understanding why.  
  
"I don't know your name. What's your name?" she asked him. Smiling as he kissed her neck again.  
  
He grinned once more as he felt her slowly start to sway against him. A very welcoming act in his book. Chuckling in her ear, he kissed a sweet soft kiss on the bone behind her ear. Lapping at it quickly with his tongue.  
  
"I, Sabrina." He said, moving his mouth back to her neck. "I am..." His teeth slowly seemed to elongate, giving him a ghastly grin. "Whatever you want me to be."  
  
Trailing his lips along her neck for a moment, he heard her laugh when he slowly pressed his mouth against her pulsating heartbeat, closing his eyes, when a sudden sharp voice cracked like a whip through the air.  
  
"Alan."  
  
The name had not been shouted, but the way it was said made him flinch and open his eyes. Mouth still heatedly pressed on the soft flesh of the young woman, Alan suppressed a sound of rage and slowly removed his mouth from her neck. Loosening his hold on her while he did so.  
  
Glancing to his left, he spotted a slender female with dark pink hair, staring at him harshly. Though he had some clue as to why, he hardly cared.  
  
"Ann, may I be of some help to you?" he asked, feeling the girl in his arms fall back against him fully.  
  
She was smiling insanely as she gripped the forearms of the man holding her. Her body looking as if It were a rag doll. Though it was a pitiful sight, Ann's lips were pressed in a thin, firm line. Portraying the anger that was too obviously radiating from her. Crossing her arms across her chest, she smiled faintly at him.  
  
"You're being beckoned." She said, shaking her head a little to get the bangs out of her eyes.  
  
Alan took a deep breath in through his nostrils.  
  
"I am busy Ann. Isn't there someone else whom you could bother?" he asked acidly.  
  
Ann only turned up her nose at his indignation.  
  
"You're being beckoned by the head of the family Alan." She stated.  
  
Alan's brows furrowed. "Jacob is the head of the family, and he's out settling an old score in the U.S. He wouldn't be back so soon." He said, feeling the woman in his arms slowly turn into dead weight.  
  
Though his strength was insurmountable, it was still a nuisance to hold onto something you cared nothing for.  
  
"Say, that's right isn't it? Jacob hasn't returned from the states, yet you're being beckoned by the head of the family, whom is here." She said, grinning evilly.  
  
Becoming frazzled, Alan suddenly released his hold on the woman, allowing her to fall unceremoniously to the floor.  
  
"What are you talking about Ann?" he questioned.  
  
Ann only smiled.  
  
"Like I said, You are being beckoned by the head of the family. Perhaps, Alan,..if you were a bit more involved with the diligent work of the family and its nobles, you'd be better equipped to understand the news that's about to be delivered to you, about your dear brother."  
  
Her words came out slowly, but it was easy to tell she struggled not to rush them. Wanting deeply to twist the mental knife she new she'd already plunged into him. Smiling, she turned and began to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
"Ann, what news?" he asked her, but he was still only seeing her back.  
  
"Come to the house Alan, everything will be explained." She said, before reaching the exit of the bar, "Oh, and Alan, don't forget about your dinner. It's not good to let good things go to waste." she said, motioning to the smiling unconscious woman on the floor.  
  
Alan sneered at her, but she only shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly in response to him, stepping out into the cold England air of early January.  
  
Looking down to the woman known as Sabrina, he growled silently to himself. Picking her up by her waist, he deposited her on her back into the booth which he had once sat, and covered her body with his own. Looking into her face he smiled and breathed in her scent. Knowing full well that by time he returned to the Family House, he'd be engulfed in so much work, he'd practically die of starvation.  
  
"Dear Sabrina, how beautiful you are." He whispered to her. "If only you could serve me in other ways then just being my meal for survival." He said, almost sadly.  
  
Sighing, he buried his face into the softness of her neck, and slowly began to drain the life from her. Feeling her heart practically beat inside of his mouth, he groaned. She was so sweet, and so demure, he wanted to scream.  
  
It was those women who he delighted in most. Not the worldly women who sold themselves to the night, but the women who delighted in the comforts of safety and kept themselves reverent. Feeling her pulse slowly dwindle into almost nothing, Alan closed his eyes, taking in one last warm drink of her, before pulling away. Taking in a deep breath, he rose up on his hands to look down at the beauty pinned below him.  
  
Staring down at her, he searched her pale face and motionless body. She was dead. Dead and gone from the world. And he had made it so. He killed yet another victim, and felt nothing. He did it every time. Each time he killed a female, he would search them, look them over as if to search for something missing. Wondering each time if he should turn them, and keep them for himself. But each time he finished feeding from one, he could find no reason to have them stay in the world any longer. Each of their meaning no longer important to him.  
  
He did it every time, wanting desperately to find what he was looking for, but never knowing for certain what. And each time it was all over, he'd only groan and leave the women wherever he found it appropriate to leave them.  
  
Giving her one last look over he moved off of her and looked about the bar and booth area, his eyes skimming over all the faces in the place. More then half the people surrounding him were vampires, and the few rabble of human that were there had no clue what was going on. So, he just left her there. Discarded her as if she were an old newspaper. Knowing full well that one of the others would see to the disposal of her body. After all, he was second heir to the House Seat. The seat which his older brother Jacob occupied. Though the way Ann had made it sound, something had gone terribly wrong.  
  
Walking briskly to the exit, Alan adjusted his long jacket. The night was too cold for comfort, and comfort in general was no where in his future for that night.  
  
*  
  
Placed at the head of a large oak table, Alan sat low in his seat, an elbow resting on one of the large arms of the chair.  
  
"So as you can see Alan." Came a haughty voice from the other end of the table. "You are now to take your brothers place. Jacobs life has finally come to an end." Rowland spoke plainly.  
  
Alan only sighed, rolling his eyes round the room haphazardly. By the way Ann had spoken, he figured something terrible had happened.  
  
"Something terrible has happened Alan. Your brother, our master, is dead. You now must take his place." Rowland said firmly.  
  
Alan glared at him, his eyes speaking volumes of the annoyance he felt.  
  
"You think I am unaware of that Rowland? My brother is dead, but what can I do about it? He put himself in that place to be killed. It was he who couldn't let an old score die. His own fault. He should have let Darien go."  
  
The man named Rowland stood up from his seated position at the other end of the able. He was a large man with gray hair and hazel eyes. He was old too. He had been turned when he was 78 so that he could be sort of a living testament of the Jacobs power. Jacob was only a fledgling vampire when he had decided his chosen prey to be Rowland. A grandfather, he had been many places and seen many things. So his body was weak and frail. The elder vampires that had turned Jacob felt he was more nuisance than a threat, so they left him to his own demises.  
  
Too bad he had to show them all up when he turned Rowland. No one expected such an old man to survive such a life change. But he had. Just as well, no one expected Jacob to have enough power to turn the old man. But he had. So, with each passing year, Jacob became stronger, and worked his way up in the family. Pulling his brother along behind him all the way.  
  
Alan was his brother during his mortal life, and turned him when he felt he was old enough to enjoy immortality.  
  
"You have no respect for him. You despised him." Rowland spat.  
  
Alan rolled his eyes again. "No, really? How did you determine that?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Rowland strode from his spot to walk up to Alan.  
  
"You Alan, are not fit to take your brothers place. Jacob should have been opposed when he said you would do so, should anything happen to him. He had a heart for you, and you mock him still."  
  
Alan suddenly leapt from his seat, making Rowland jump back a little. Rowland may have been old, but still Alan was much older, in the vampire sense. Rowland wasn't even born when Alan was turned.  
  
"You listen to me fool." He spoke calmly and soundly, not wanting to lose any of the effect he had. "My brother only wanted me to take his place because I was his blood. His only kin. Other then that, he knew nothing about me. He wanted nothing to do with me. And now I must bare the burden of being in charge, so you, like I, must deal with it."  
  
Rowland took another step back. He couldn't compete with his power.  
  
"From this moment on, no one shall be allowed to read my thoughts. My thoughts are my own. Is that clear?" he asked harshly.  
  
Rowland merely nodded. "Yes, Master." He spoke with a little detest in his voice. Something that made Alan smile.  
  
"Good." He stated. "Now be gone from my sight."  
  
Rowland growled before turning and leaving the long dinning room. Life would no longer be the same for those in the old world. That, he was sure of.  
  
Sitting back down, Alan grunted. To say he was angry was an understatement. The aura around him seemed to be glowing red.  
  
"Something wrong master?" came a cool voice from behind him.  
  
Alan didn't flinch.  
  
"Not now Ann. Leave." He commanded, staring off into space.  
  
Laughing at his remark, Ann waked briskly to him and took a seat in his lap, straddling him provocatively.  
  
"Oh Alan, your words cut me deeply you know." She smirked, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Alan didn't move.  
  
"Apparently not deeply enough." He said.  
  
Laughing, Ann was surprised when a sudden invisible force flew her back and onto the table in front of him. Landing on her back with a thud, she smiled up at the ceiling.  
  
"Are we feeling amorous?" she asked. Alan still merely remained seated. Her sexual display disgusted him.  
  
"Not for you dear." He said getting up from his chair.  
  
Walking to the side of the table, he watched as she batted her eyes at him and slowly spread her legs apart.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, slowly licking her lips.  
  
Alan sneered, "you figure since you could seduce my brother, you could do the same with me?" he asked.  
  
Letting her smile drop from her face, Ann moved from her back to lay suggestively on her side. Skimming her hand along the smooth wood table top, allowing her eyes to delve into his.  
  
"You're still angry with me for that aren't you?" she asked innocently.  
  
Laughing briskly, Alan turned slowly in a circle, lifting his arms toward he ceiling while doing so.  
  
"Ann!" he yelled, listening as the echo of his voice carried around the room.  
  
"You" he said, stopping and dropping his hands to his sides. "You leaving me was the best thing I could have hoped for." He said, smiling at her.  
  
Ann frowned angrily.  
  
"You think you can just breeze back into my life with a pose and a few choice words?" he asked her.  
  
Ann shrugged, "I was asking you if you'd like a romp in bed. Are those the choice words you're talking about?" she asked.  
  
Alan grunted, "You aren't a part of my life anymore Ann."  
  
Getting up, Ann swung her legs over the side of the table to sit.  
  
"*I* am no longer a part of your life?" she asked leaning towards him. Alan didn't react.  
  
"I am more then just a part, I am you life Alan. Everything has changed now. Every vampire in the old world is a part of your life, and you must learn to accept it."  
  
Alan only blinked in response.  
  
"You are the leader of us all now, the oldest of all. While the elders sleep for eternity in their crypts, you are the only one who can lead us now. So spare me your pride and dignity speech."  
  
Getting off the table, she swung her long hair over her shoulder. "You, Alan, are our new master, and all I'm doing is trying to help you." She said, arching her body against the tables edge to accentuate her bosom.  
  
Alan, although deeply despising the woman, couldn't help but look her over.  
  
"Help me? What can you possibly help me with?" he asked acidly.  
  
Ann smiled, knowing that the timing couldn't have been more perfect. Despite her little escapades with his brother, she truly did care for Alan. She even, although she dared to say it, loved him. He treated he4r with respect. Something a man form his time usually didn't have for women. He was strong, handsome, cunning, and skillful on so many levels.  
  
"Alan." She smiled, taking sultry steps towards him. "I can help you claim this family and help put them under your thumb." She said.  
  
Alan took a step back. "How?" he questioned.  
  
Ann stopped her walk. "I can help you avenge your brother Alan." She said, skimming her eyes over his lean body.  
  
Alan raised an eyebrow at her. "What makes you think I want to avenge him? Or that's it's needed?" he asked.  
  
Ann laughed a little, "Well, he was greatly admired and praised Alan. I would think it would be terrible if you didn't avenge him. The news has already spread, people already know of you coming into power. And they are angry at his death. This is the way bind them to you." She said, clasping her hands together.  
  
Alan pondered over this a minute. But suddenly began to shake his head.  
  
"No, no. It wouldn't be right. I hold nothing against Darien, nor his power in the states. That's the new world, this is the old. We keep them separated. Besides, I would be binding them to me under hate. Hate is never a good thing Ann." He spoke firmly, with a true belief in his words.  
  
Ann rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Alan, you're a fool. Do you even know why Jacob did what he did? Why he went after Darien? He has the secret to the vampire race within him. He alone know how to..."  
  
Ann suddenly stopped speaking, her eyes going wide.  
  
Alan looked her up and down.  
  
"What is it?" he question.  
  
Biting her lips, Ann walked bravely up to him, information brewing in her mind. Standing on her tip toes to reach him, she leaned close to him to whisper into his ear. "Alan." She said, her breath hot against his ear.  
  
"Darien alone holds the secret that turns vampire into mortals." She said. "This is what will kill us. This is what will destroy us. Jacob knew it, and that's why he went. That's why he did what he did." She said.  
  
At that moment, Alan went livid, his eyes staring off into space.  
  
"To be mortal again.." he spoke the words softly.  
  
Secretly he began to envy Darien. Why should he hold that knowledge to himself? It was so many centuries before that his brother had turned him unwillingly into what he was. He could still remember Jacob lying on the ground, panting from struggle, laughing at his discomfort in the pale moonlight. "You've now become what I have become." He said bravely. "You are now truly my brother."  
  
Alan shivered at the memory.  
  
"Are we cold master?" Ann asked, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and looking up into his blank eyes.  
  
"if you are, I could rid you of that discomfort." She said seductively.  
  
Looking down at her, Alan began to regain present thought. Remembering the contempt he held for the woman, he suddenly removed her arms from around him with brisk movements and backed away from her.  
  
"You are not permitted to touch me again." He stated plainly.  
  
Ann felt her heart skip a beat, but then anger take her over. Scowling at him, she slowly watched as he began to pace and rub his chin with his hand. Stopping then in mid stride, he turned and looked at her.  
  
"We leave in one week." He spoke heatedly. "Gather Mathew, Sebastian, and Dominic. We'll see how long this remain a secret."  
  
**************************************************************************** *** Well, this is it. The Prologue to the sequel of Try Me. So, what'd ya think? Should I continue? Yes, no maybe so? You tell me ( Hope you like it. Please read and review of you can. Ciao for now! -Twigs 


End file.
